Gabrielle Limcuangco
Gabrielle "Gabi" Kaiser-Limcuangco is a 4th year student and the next Mephistopheles in Goethe's Faust. Character Personality Gabi is a sweet girl. Oftentimes pretty helpful, she cares for people a lot and often goes out of her way to make everyone feel comfortable in what they're doing, especially if they're part of her group in-class. She has a drive to make sure everyone is cared for and usually checks up on people. tba for more but she's a goodhearted person but can be offputting at times Appearance Gabi is tall, tan, and has a slightly curvy physique. She has big eyes, a slightly prominent nose, slightly chubby cheeks, and a whole "smoulder" look/expression. Her hair is fluffy and usually chopped a little over her shoulder, and her thick cow-like horns loom over her mop of hair. Fairy tale – Goethe's Faust How the Story Goes the originator of those Faustian Deals shit How does Gabi come into it? Gabi is the next Mephistopheles; chosen from a pool of demons. Originally a half night demon (Lilin), she beat out a group of others for the role. Relationships Family tba Friends Filipino Studies Squad She along with Consolacion Blanco, Henry Isagani, and Pierre Isagani all co-teach a weekly workshop on Filipino Studies. She maintains a BFF status with her co-teachers. Teacher's Aides She is friends with some of the TAs, namely Otohiko LV and Ayahime LXV Pet She owns a goat from Hell called Megido. She finds the name ironic as this goat does nothing but eat grass and bray with the power of a disembodied goat choir. Romance She is panromantic asexual and is, in her own words, "too busy with teaching and caring for people" to actually act on things. Enemies Probably John Xanthe Moreau. She wants to punch that Yellow Dwarf in his face. Outfits Outfit Style Tropical goth/Tropical Lilith style. Lots of leather, bodysuits, and vivid jewel tones. Has influence from stripper style stuff as well. Takes inspiration from Renaissance era costumes, VSFS, and traditional Yakan wear. Outfits Trivia *No set FC, but was inspired by Pia Wurtzbach. *Works in the burlesque community. *Her name is a pun and an irony. **Gabrielle is a form of Gabriel, which means "God is my strength" and is also the name of an archangel; ironic because she's a demon, and is considered Satan's right hand man (if i remember correctly). **Her nickname, Gabi, means night in Filipino, and is a pun on her lineage. **Unrelated but her name is also the local name for taro, but it's a coincidence as well. *Her pet's name is part of the name of an ancient city which is believed to be the site for an end of the world battle, thus, ''armageddon ''from Megido. **It's hilarious because, as I said on a chat, "imagine having a goat named after a big battlefield that is lazy as fuck and can't be assed to bring the end of times, or at least, end of week" **Also, unintentional Homestuck ref. (looks at Damara and Aradia) *Meta-wise, she's a take on the Madonna/whore dichotomy, as she's a liberated POC woman who is considered on the whore side of the spectrum, but has more of the Madonna characteristics. *There's also another take on how her and her Faust (zena's oc) turn the whole thing over their head, but that's for another story. Quotes *tba Gallery tba Category:Females Category:Royals Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Faust